


UN Village

by playwanders



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, imagine him wearing the red polo, this is during baekhyun promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwanders/pseuds/playwanders
Summary: What if Baekhyun's other way of asking Chanyeol to make out with him is through playing his album? Like they were driving around and suddenly he plugs his iPhone and UNVillage blasted through their whole ride.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 66





	UN Village

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, So I have finished this smut that started when Baekhyun is promoting his album. I just thought, what if?

What if Baekhyun's other way of asking Chanyeol to make out with him is through playing his album? Like they were driving around and suddenly he plugs his iPhone and UNVillage blasted through their whole ride.

Chanyeol smirking while stopping the car on the side of the road.

"I thought you'll never ask."

Baekhyun eyed his boyfriend, shamelessly licking his lips as he moved on the giant's lap. 

Chanyeol adjusting his car seat to accommodate his little boyfriend, a hot and horny Baekhyun straddling his smirking giant.

"I badly wanted you to do me."

"And your way of asking me? Perfect." His rough hands making his way, stopping at Baekhyun's waist.

The smaller moved his hips, rolling, a clear indication of what he wanted. Just when he received what he desires, he started popping the buttons of Chan's polo.

Leaving small and teasing lick at every skin visible. He felt warm hands feeling him up, caressing his sides as the two hands travel up until they found his nubs.

"So fucking sexy, so, so, beautiful," Chanyeol whispers, continuing his ministrations, flicking the nubs roughly.

The view on top of him turns Chanyeol on so much. He might come just watching Baekhyun's sexy and pleasured expressions. 

It's erotic yet cute, how he keeps on licking his lower lip and biting on it after and how he puffed some air due to the overwhelming sensation he receives.

UN Village is very much playing in the background as their hands travel south. Baekhyun humming in his song obscenely, biting Chanyeol's large ears, as he keeps grinding on the taller's lap.

"Fuck, Baek..."

Chanyeol isn't the one to lose.

He immediately latches his mouth on the smaller's left nub. Kissing it thoroughly, not forgetting the right nub as he goes on running his thumb on the sensitive nut.

"Y-yeol... no-"

He loves listening to Baekhyun's broken whimpers, lost in ecstasy as he falls apart. Smirking on the smaller wrecked state, he grabs Baekhyun’s neck and kissed him dirtily. Without much introduction, his tongue made his way, tasting Baekhyun’s soft and sweet crevice. Teeth clashing as saliva spilling down on Baek’s chin, no part of the vocalist was left untouched by the rapper’s tongue.

“...I really can’t get over how you taste baby. Too bad they wouldn’t know because you’re mine. Only mine.”

With every word, Chanyeol kisses the smaller jaw down to his sensitive neck. If you may guess, this part of Baekhyun is his favorite. Small traces of butterfly kisses are left in his neck. Baekhyun lets out a long moan when Chanyeol harshly sucked the base of his neck, leaving a blooming purple mark that he will need to conceal for tomorrow’s music show.

But who cares? He loves it when his giant boyfriend paints him red and purple, it brings him comfort and a sense of belongingness.

“Clothes off…” Baekhyun pleads. Feeling so hot and bothered as their clothes serve hindrance to feel each other’s naked skin. He badly wants to feel Chanyeol warm skin on his, wants to feel the raw friction as the latter didn’t stop on touching both of his now red nipples. It hurts, but it brought so much pleasure to him.

Chanyeol scan the vocalist, eyes wandering down on the milky white, soft expanse of a torso in front of him. Licking his lips, he teasingly thrusts up that instantly produces a lewd sob from the singer.

His dick throbs, harder than before. He really wanted to take his pants off but teasing his small lover is his favorite foreplay.

Baekhyun pouts. A habit that the rapper loves to see whenever Baekhyun is caught off guard. “...meanie yeollie!”

His hands did the sorry thing by grabbing full of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “Sorry baby, I just love to tease you…”

**_"Navigation dokseodangeorinigongwoneuro_ **

**_nureugo eksereul balba_ **

**_naman algo itteon geugoseun now_ **

**_moduga ollagaryeo hagetji"_ **

His track title on loop while their bodies finding that friction they crave.

"Yeol~ Please... Fingers.. finger me now."

Baekhyun’s wrecked state sparks something inside Chanyeol that he couldn’t decipher. It’s more than lust, greater than what he wanted to do with his small lover right now, right here inside his car.

The taller didn’t waste any more time that he unbuckles Baekhyun’s belt and throws it behind him. Pulling the zipper down, his big hands already palming Baekhyun’s hard on. A wet patch on his boxer made Chanyeol smile, “so wet down here, hm? What a slut my baby is.”

Baek moans a higher pitch than before, he loves it when Chanyeol plays with his body, especially when he’s so wet and those rough and warm hands smearing his precum, thumb putting pressure on his slit, and with a devilish smile, Chanyeol goes to suck on his reddened nipples.

“Fuck! Ahㅡ!” His frail and shaky hands finding Chan’s blonde hair, urging the taller to suck him more as he moves his hips to feel more of the latter’s hand. Chan didn’t disappoint, he grabbed that perky ass, massaging it harshly and pulling the cheeks aside, letting one finger ghosts on those rosy-pink, twitching rim. “Please…”

“Hand me the lube baby, it’s on the backpack, left pocket.” The taller adjusted his seat and let Baekhyun move on his lap and extend his hand to get that fucking lube at the back. Chan assisting him by holding his wait but what he didn’t expect is to feel the cold air hitting his butt and his thighs as the taller pulled his pants down smoothly, his member standing so proud on his belly. One wrong move and his dick touching his boyfriend’s shoulder. He slowly and carefully, look for the lube.

“Your ass is so round, so soft, so white and so delectable. I would really love to bite this kind of mochis.” The taller is softly massaging his ass cheeks as he said those words. 

“Come on baby,” He felt warm breath hitting his member, making his hole twitch and his dick to pour out more precum. “Your dick is dying to get suck and your hole,” a finger teasingly pushed in his waiting pussy, “this slutty hole needs to get his usual fill of my cock.”

“Y-yeol, nooo… please, no teasing!” His tears running down his face, his body is so hot, aching to be fucked by Chanyeol’s huge cock, wanting to be painted in purple and red as those marks are his lover’s precious creation. Marks that he loves to wear every day in secluded part of his body.

Luckily, he found the lube, opened it and handed it to Chanyeol that didn’t waste any more time to pour on his fingers and found its way back to his pussy.

Baekhyun felt his forefinger tracing his rim, spreading the lube around for easy access. Chanyeol fingers him real good, slowly inserting one finger into the tight velvety hole waiting for him to fill.

“Baby, you’re so hot… and so fucking tight, hm? Aren’t you supposed to be loose since I fucked you last night? How are you still so tight?” He asks while adding another finger inside Baekhyun, opening him for the real deal.

The smaller holds onto the backrest of their seats, trying to hold his moan, arching his back due to the sensation of Chanyeol’s callous and large fingers. It’s just two but it felt like four of his own fingers.

“Hah! Ah! Ahh! C-chan!” Lewd sobs have escaped from Baekhyun’s abused lips. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to change the pace of prepping him, knuckles turn white as keep on clenching at the backrest of Chanyeol’s car. “P-please-ah! N-nwo! Slow down…”

Two-finger and yet he’s craving for more. “Please put L-loey inside too-ah! Yes!”

“You miss Loey inside your pussy, baby? How about Channie? Do you miss my cock inside you?” Chanyeol whispered to his ears followed by licking and biting his ears sensually. The action made the latter whines, overstimulated yet didn’t want to come unless Chanyeol’s meaty cock is in him.

The torturous teasing game of Chanyeol lasted for a couple of minutes when Baekhyun had stopped him. “Hm? You don’t wanna come yet?”

Didn’t trust his voice, the smaller nodded, resting his sweaty form against his boyfriend. Chanyeol pulls out his four fingers eliciting a cute whine from Baekhyun. He then held his pretty face and kissed him innocently.

Their lips fitted perfectly-- as if they were meant for each other. And they do. Moving against each other, feeling up one other. Chanyeol grabbed the back of Baek's neck, growling in the kiss as Baek whimpered once more in pleasure.

“Fuck the stress out of me, please. Make me your little toy.” Baekhyun begs.

“Baby you don’t have to ask. Let’s see how steamy this car can get.”

A soft moan escaped his pretty lips, quickly his hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“Trying not to be so loud now baby? Do that and I’ll do you good.”

Baekhyun nodded.

Chanyeol is a fucking tease, taunting Baekhyun’s entrance as he circled his cock around the tight hole. Frustrated, Baekhyun lifted his hips hoping to encourage the rapper to finally fuck him. He has been kissing and teasing for what seemed like hours! 

“Look at you.”

Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s waist as the other places his cock at his well-prepared entrance. “Please.” Baekhyun breathes out, eyes were blown wide, silently begging his boyfriend to not tease him any further. “Hm, you have to be more specific princess. Please, what?” Chanyeol growls, creating more love bites on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Please fuck me.” His left hand on his mouth, preventing lewd sobs while the other guiding Chanyeol’s cock deep inside him. 

“Such a good, good boy for me…”

Baekhyun bit his lip and managed to not make a sound until he bottomed out. “Fuck, so tight. Baby, you’re taking me so well.” his heart swell at Chanyeol’s praises, more than anything, he loves hearing it from his lover.

His eyes shot up looking directly at Chanyeol, his own way of telling the other to move. His gesture was appreciated by Chanyeol, giving his mouth a soft peck and held his hand in his waist as he started moving in and out of his boyfriend.

“So big… you’re tearing me…” the petite male sobs, couldn’t get on the fact that Chanyeol screwing him well, not minding if the car is bouncing or if anyone could see them. Those factors didn’t matter as he feels the rapper fucking him so good. His cock bouncing on his stomach with precum flowing out, meeting down when Chanyeol thrusts up. “There! Ahhh…”

“Gotcha.” Chanyeol devilishly looked at the disheveled appearance of their vocalist. “Baby, I would really love the way you make those beautiful sounds but, fuck, go on, baby.” The rapper holding on the little sanity he has to remind Baekhyun about his tomorrow’s schedule in another music show and the latter is so out of it that he’s clenching his dick. His hard dick. “You have another music show tomorrow. My baby can’t fuck it up. Save your voice and let me work you open.”

Baekhyun didn’t remember how they got on the back of Chanyeol’s big car, all he can feel is the rapper manhandling him and pounding into his tight heat oh so good. Chanyeol’s gripping hard onto his hips will surely leave marks.

“Yeah Baek? You like it when I fuck you this hard?”

“Yes, shit Yeol! There! Ahhh- Hngg. Hit it ag-”

There is nothing Baekhyun can do, he allows Chanyeol to use him as he pleases. After all, Chanyeol owns every inch of his body. He loves to map his body with his lips and tongue.

Then there’s just Chanyeol’s body on top of his—his palms wrapping around his hips and his chin moving against his torso, biting the flesh in between, leaving a mark that will last until next week. Before he met Chanyeol, he hadn’t known it could be like this; that he could need to touch someone so much that it hurts when he couldn’t, that he could feel starved for it even when he had his big and callous hand in him, his thick lips on his thin lips or his lovingly gaze on him. Chanyeol brings out something in him that even he wouldn’t dare to ask.

The back seat’s leather warms his shoulders, even though his polo hanging on his shoulders. The center seat is awkward against his spine, so he eases back until he’s splayed across the back seat, his head resting against the door.

“Do you want it on your back or would you like to be on your stomach?” Chanyeol echoes, his mouth curving against him.

“Mhm.” Baekhyun drags his lower lip between his teeth before kissing him again. His lovely hands are on his chest now, hurrying to see the muscular body beneath the big shirt chanyeol is wearing, as if touching is not enough for him. He needs more. Needs the hardness of his abdomen and muscles, needs the solid weight of him, needs all of him. “We’re really doing it here...”

It’s a cramped space given it’s a big car for big boys, but maybe that’s what he wants right now—to feel as close to him as possible, even with the awkward narrowness of the seats, the nearness of the doors.

“Oh, I thought you...” Chanyeol teases the smaller, almost breathes them, along his cheekbone up to his left ear. “I’ve never suggested a car.” One of his hands climbs up from his hips to his stomach to his chest, mouth circling the bud of his left nipple until he couldn’t think straight again.

Baekhyun arches his back. “Yeol, just put it in! We’re past the foreplay!”

Chanyeol hiked his knees around his hips, pulling him closer, his throbbing dick touching Chanyeol’s abdomen, making Baekhyun whine out of arousal. “Now I will.”

He kisses him again, hard and long and slow. His mouth strikes a perfect pressure against his, sending his hands up and down his back. “Ready baby?”

He nods back before biting his own lips, feeling as something huge filling him up, slipping in and out, striking a tempo that sends his hips grinding against his. Slower, then faster. 

Faster, then slower, then faster, faster—

“Such a needy little thing aren’t you?”

Baekhyun muffles a moan against Chanyeol’s shoulder, biting on it as the taller thrusting into him hitting his spot dead on. He buries his forehead against his neck and murmurs low, desperate words against his warm, warm skin. “Well, since you want to cum so badly, why don’t we see how many times I can make you cum right now.”

The vocalist wraps his lithe arms tighter around the back of his head and loses his fingers among his hair. “ _Chanyeol_.”

Chanyeol watches the smaller underneath him losing in ecstasy, he groans when he felt his walls are hugging his hard dick too much. Observing his little boyfriend sexy expressions never fails to turn him on, most especially when he’s lost in paradise that he constantly moaning and repeating his name. “Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.”

Chanyeol relentlessly moving in and out, adding more pressure every time he thrusts back. “AH! So big~ So good…”

“Open your mouth.”

Like a good boy that he is, Baekhyun instantly opens his mouth knowing what’s to come. Chanyeol brings his two fingers inside his mouth, “suck.” His thick fingers moving inside the smaller’s mouth, feeling up the warm cavern, grinding through his perfect set of teeth. He loves to hear Baekhyun struggling to lick his digits and choking on his own fingers.

“My Baekhyunee has such a perfect mouth,” his spit covered digits traveling along the latter’s lips. “Such a small, delicate mouth but it can take my cock so good? Hmm?”

“Y-yeol, please..”

“Cumming baby?” He feels the letters of her own name sink into his upper arm; feels the fast rhythm of his heart, the way it matches his. _This_ is what he wanted—to feel their breaths and bodies sync, to fill his senses with him until there’s just _Chanyeol_ and _so good_ and _so close_ and _yes, please, yes._

_Baekhyun says it all._

He grumbles when Baekhyun kissed him full in the mouth, tongue asking for entry. Their tongues dancing in sync as they try to taste each other and bite one another.

“Keep clenching, baby. I’m coming.”

Baekhyun heeds his request. He says other things back— _Baek. so good, so fucking good, so beautiful, so—Baekhyun—_

* * *

“Baek, baby?” Chanyeol calls out for his lover.

His well-sated lover.

“We needed to get back to the agency. We have a meeting with Junmyeon-hyung.”

Who knows how long they’ve been gone, how many people noticed them disappear right after the music show, how many people have guessed _why_ they went missing for hours—but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to move just yet. Although the car is too warm, the windows unashamedly fogged, the leather-lined with their sweat and the seats are not long enough for them to lie across comfortably.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem any more eager to get up. “So hot,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“We could turn the car on,” he suggests, "for air conditioning." Or get dressed and get out of the car. One of the two.

But he shakes his head. “I meant you in my car.” He raises himself above him, just slightly, to comb his fingers through his rumpled hair.

Baekhyun laughs into his face, then kissing him straight.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”  
  


And Baekhyun feels it all.

**Author's Note:**

> and my main otp is chanbaek.


End file.
